


Don't Make Me Explain

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Apologies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is jealous of Rei's admiration for Haru? He can't place why, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Hard to Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So that some will not scold me for the usage of blond vs. blonde - when describing a male you always use blond (ex. The boy was blond.) when describing a woman you add an e to the end. If you use it in this form: The blond dog walked through the door. then you do not add an e, even if it is a female dog. You only add an e in cases of: The woman had blonde hair. -or- The girl is blonde. Thanks! - hnnhhrtsk127

The sun beat down on the white asphalt, glaring back at the sky and causing the team to be slightly blinded in the heat. It was summer break and they were meeting at the pool, not that it bothered Haru. He had been dragging Makoto every day since they got off for the break anyway, except for two days where he had gone to visit his family.

This particular day was hotter than the rest of the days had been so far, reaching 34 degrees Celsius (about 93 degrees Fahrenheit) at the hottest point of the day. It was about 4 P.M. now and Nagisa was climbing out of the pool water, hopping across the burning white concrete to grab his water bottle. He had placed it in the shade to keep it from the hands of the flaming heat of the summer. Retreating back to the side of the pool, the short teen took a seat with his legs in the slightly warm water, splashing them as he languidly drank the water. His dark pink eyes drifted over to Rei, who was standing on the opposite side of the pool in a butterfly speedo with his hands on his hips as he watched Haru swim. He noticed how the blue haired boy's eyes glazed over at the sight of the raven's form, a slight twisting sensation rippling through Nagisa's gut and chest when he saw Rei mouth the word beautiful.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa hollered, slipping back into the water after rolling his water bottle back against the shaded fence.

The sudden cry made Rei jump, tearing him away from the fantasy he had seemingly been engulfed in. He walked across the concrete to Nagisa without flinching, though it had burned the bottom of the blond's feet.

"What is it, Nagisa?"

Crap. Nagisa just called Rei over to get him to stop gawking at Haruka, he didn't have anything to say. "Have you studied anything on giving a massage? I have a knot right between my shoulders," he lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. He did have a knot, but he didn't really need a massage, a warm bath would have taken care of it.

A wide grin spread across Rei's face. "I have been waiting for an opportunity to try this!" he laughed, jumping into the pool. "I have read up on it before and calculated the correct way to position my hands for something like this."

Nagisa couldn't help but giggle at that. Rei and his calculations. It was a very cute thing about the purple eyed teen, though his looks made it more of a hot thing. Rei was quite attractive, even some girls had noticed this fact. He hadn't shown any interest in girls, though. Nagisa had wondered if Rei was possibly asexual, but he wasn't sure. Rei placed a secure hand right to where Nagisa had pointed, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Thank you," he sighed in slight relief. He grimaced as Rei started to work the knot out.

A small blush spread across Rei's face. "No problem."

After the knot had been painfully worked out, they went back to practicing. Occasionally, the blond caught Rei watching Haru, sending a small shock through his chest. He shook it off the best he could, though. He knew there was no reason for him to be jealous; after all, he wasn't dating Rei. He didn't even like Rei like that! At least. . . he didn't think he did. He was positive he didn't! . . . well, maybe.


	2. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has finally had enough of hearing Rei talk about Haru.

After practice, Rei took the train home with Nagisa. The blue haired male stared out the window, thinking about his form when he felt Nagisa scoot closer. Immediately, his cheeks turned pink. He didn't move or say anything, though. It was pretty crowded, so he was probably just trying to be polite to the girl sitting beside him.

"Rei-chan," the blond whined.

"Yes?" he asked, whipping his head around to look at Nagisa whose face was turned up and placed slightly forward in order to be closer to Rei's.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about my form. I want to make it just as beautiful as Haru-senpai's one day!" he declared, probably for the thousandth time since the two had met.

Nagisa sighed as the train stopped, announcing the place where he would be getting off today. Normally, he would have giggled, which Rei noticed immediately. As the shorter of the two stood to get up and get off, Rei followed after. He heard Nagisa say that he was going shopping after practice, and he thought maybe he could accompany his friend. The decision was finalized when Nagisa made that sigh, he seemed sad.

"Um, Rei-chan? Why are you following me?" Nagisa posed the question as the train left them standing in the heat.

Slightly startled by the question that was usually directed at Nagisa, who often followed after him on days where he had nothing better to do, Rei stopped. "I was going to do some shopping as well." He may as well, he figured. He knew they needed more orange juice at home.

"Okay," Nagisa said, smiling.

Maybe Rei had wrongly judged the sigh before? He thought back to Nagisa's behavior at practice. It was pretty normal for a practice, though he seemed to get lost in thought multiple times. He also seemed to get dressed and out of the building quicker than usual. On most days, Nagisa would talk and joke or jump on Rei and laugh. He would even steal his boxers some days and make Rei run after them while he yelled for Nagisa to give them back.

They walked along side in silence for a while before they went into the shop that Nagisa usually went to when he was only picking up small items. He grabbed a basket and stuck some snack food into it, working his way to the frozen section with Rei close behind him. Nagisa happily grabbed some strawberry ice cream, deciding to treat himself after a long day of practice. Each boy got what they needed, purchased the items, and then headed in the direction of their houses. They weren't that far from this area or each other. It was about a good fifteen minute walk from Rei's to Nagisa's, though Rei often cut it in half by taking a shortcut when he visited.

Rei came to an abrupt stop in front of a small shop window. "They have a bunch of mackerel on sale! Do you think Haru-senpai would want some?" Rei asked excitedly.

He didn't notice as Nagisa's expression twisted and dropped from a smile into a disheartening look, nearly of betrayal. Instead, he pulled out his wallet and checked how much he had left, confirming aloud that he had enough to by some for Haru as a gift for "inspiring him today at practice."

"Stop it!" Suddenly, Nagisa cried these two words out, resulting with a very confused look from Rei. "Stop talking about Haru-chan! Stop staring at him! Stop calling him beautiful!" Nagisa fussed, his eyes looking slightly glassy. "It's not fair!"

Rei simply looked at Nagisa, stunned at the outburst. "I-"

Before Rei managed to get out anything other than the beginning of what he was going to ask, Nagisa was running full speed away from Rei, leaving him in a shocked silence that was only highlighted by the sound of cicadas. The blue haired boy felt his mouth drying as he stared at his friend's back. Had he missed something? Why was Nagisa so worked up about this? He had admitted many times that he found Haru's form to be amazing and beautiful. So, what had come up that made the blond react in such a way?

Rei decided he would buy the mackerel for Haru, but, as he made his way home, he couldn't help but feel as if something had gone terribly wrong. It really was bugging him that Nagisa would act in such a way. He thought about paying him a visit or calling him. However, Rei wasn't sure what to say to him. He had obviously offended Nagisa in some way, but he wanted to asses the situation a little more before he did anything. So, he put what he bought away and headed to his room to work on his summer assignments, trying very hard to push such troubling thoughts from his mind. It didn't do much good to try shoving the image out of his head, for it kept coming back when he would stop and think about a problem. After a good hour of the repetitive process of reading the question, answering, reading another, thinking, thoughts drifting to the actions of his friend, pushing it out of his mind, and going back to homework, Rei gave up. He put in his ear buds and lay down in the bed, letting the thoughts drift away from him as he picked up a book on studying techniques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in an hour! Wow! This is my first Free! fanfiction, but I absolutely love these two cuties. The show had me squealing and crying and jumping all summer over the characters and how well they were written. Anyway, I'm not even sure where the idea came from. I think I was re-watching it and I was thinking about how Rei and Haru were sitting watching butterflies and Makoto tells Nagisa to leave them for now. That probably stemmed it. Hope these are two chapters aren't too rushed, I know I have that habit when I have so much running trough my brain. - hnnhhrtsk127


	3. Nagisa's Run Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's feelings.

Nagisa sprinted the entire way home, carefully gripping the shopping bag. Tears blurred his vision the entire time, and he silently praised every time he had gone jogging with Rei. This ended with Nagisa rushing into his house and slamming the door quickly behind him as he kicked off his shoes and slid on his pink slippers. He was gasping for breath as he made his way up the steps, his shoulders heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. The blond kept all of his snacks with him to make sure the sister that was still living with them wouldn't dig into them.

Letting out a huge sigh, Nagisa flopped onto his bed. His mind was racing, screaming at him internally and questioning him. Why did he do that? Now he is going to be interrogated by Rei without knowing what to say! Should he apologize to Rei? He bit his lip, turning on his front and burying his face in his pillow. Nagisa muffled a scream into the white material to let out his anger, panting heavily after releasing every ounce of air from his lungs.

Red faced and tired, Nagisa rolled back to lay on his side. After pulling out his phone, he confirmed the thought that he would not hear from Rei. How could he blame his purple eyed friend? Nagisa had just yelled at him and didn't even give a good reason as to why he did it. He only claimed that "It's not fair!" and took off running.

"I screwed up!" he wailed, rolling from side to side.

His sister knocked on his door, drawing him from his hole. "Nagisa-kun, you should get a bath before dinner!"

"Okay! Thanks!"

Reluctantly, the blond pulled himself from the bed and went to take his nightly bath before going down the stairs to eat dinner with his family. He attempted to put on a nice smile as he did so, keeping up a good conversation about swim practice. His sister laughed and smiled along with their parents, asking him about how he was able to stand the heat. Much to his family's amusement, he replied that he didn't stand it, he just suffered through and worried about having a heat stroke.

He managed his way through dinner like a soldier through a minefield. When he had finished his food, he thanked his mother and kissed her head. Nagisa hopped up the steps to keep his cheery self, but he went back to feeling sluggish right as he reached the hallway.

Moping, he found his way back into his bed room. Nagisa sighed, leaning against his door for a second.

"I know! I'll do some breathing exercises and stretches!"

The blond hurried to the center of his floor, standing up straight as a concentrated look formed across his features. The one where his cheeks puffed out just a bit. He took multiple deep breaths before bending down to touch his toes. He struggled slightly, making a small whine out of frustration. And, after about thirty minutes, Nagisa quit. He never could keep concentration that long. That was the main reason he had Rei help him do homework. Well, he really liked having Rei at his house, but he wouldn't really place it in a I-am-attracted-to-him category. So, he crawled into his bed and let the darkness carry him into a peaceful rest while Rei was sitting on his own bed, doing the same thing if not failing slightly.


	4. Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's view of Rei's apology

The next morning, both boys were up fairly early, readying themselves for another long day of swim practice. Nagisa was slightly terrified to meet up with Rei at the station, but he knew he had to. He decided to put on a brave face and deal with it, because it was going to happen either way and he had to face it head on.

_Knock, knock!_

"Y-yes?" Nagisa jumped slightly as he had just began pulling his swimming trunks on.

"There's someone at the door for you," his mother called. He could tell she was smiling by the sound of her voice. He loved his mom.

"Oh, okay!" Nagisa pulled on his yellow t-shirt and lifted his bag over his shoulder. Quickly, he made his way down the steps, making sure he didn't slip as his slippers hit the wood. Kicking them off before stepping up to the door, the blond smiled broadly and opened the white wood. "Rie-chan?"

A blue-haired boy was standing right on the front steps. His face was slightly red as he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry for offending you Nagisa-kun. I may have gone too far when talking about Haru-senpai," Rei stated calmly and firmly.

Slowly, Nagisa's face reddened. "I should apologize too, Rei-chan. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Rei had it wrong. Nagisa wasn't mad over the compliments that were never aimed at him, although he could have been, he was simply upset that Rei never paid much attention to him. He was still having a hard time figuring out why he was so jealous, but he knew it was hard to see Rei always staring at Haru. Reluctantly, Nagisa began to slip on his tennis shoes.

"Should we walk to the train together, then?" he asked, jumping down the steps lightheartedly.

"Yes." Rei followed Nagisa, rather happy that it had gone so well, though his heart was still racing.

Nagisa was feeling no different. Even though he was glad that he hadn't had to confront Rei first, he felt bad for not being the one to speak up. On top of that, Rei had come to his house to pick him up, which, for some reason, made him extraordinarily giddy. He had to remind himself to stay cool and not waste all of his energy as they headed towards the station.

"Thank you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa said, turning to walk backwards.

"For what?" he asked, blinking.

"For apologizing, and for coming to meet me." The blond giggled, facing forward once more as he skipped along down the path.

Rei nodded. He had wanted to get the apology over with and keep from having an awkward practice after all. Knowing it was partially his fault, how could Rei not have come to say he was sorry?

They walked in silence for a bit, enjoying the weather which was a good bit cooler than the day before. As the cicadas buzzed and chirped, Nagisa looked up at the blue sky. He let out a large sigh. It was nice and sunny, the pretty green grass contrasted with the blue sky in a way that made Nagisa feel relaxed and content. It was the kind of day that drew people outside and made them want to have fun.

"Thank goodness."

"It's a nice day," Rei added, a small smile on his face as the walked over to the bench and waited for their train. He knew what Nagisa was happy about. The day was very beautiful.

Nagisa scooted closer to Rei, playfully bumping his friend's arm. Rei blushed as Nagisa giggled and pulled out a small mascot keychain from his bag. He dangled it in front of Rei's face while leaning over to reach him. It made the butterfly go stiff.

"You still have those? They aren't beautiful!"

Giggling, Nagisa bounced. "Come on, Rei-chan! They're cute!" He tried to sound convincing, but did not succeed. He didn't think they were really that cute, but he did enjoy the face Rei made while looking at them.

"They are not cute!"

Nagisa was putting the small figure away when the train pulled in and they boarded, Nagisa bouncing along and Rei staying fairly stiff. No matter what he said Nagisa found him very beautiful and quite cute. So, he sat and chatted Rei's ear off on the ride to the school.


	5. Fixed 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei's view of his own apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same as the last chapter with a little bit extra but it's from Rei's perspective. Well, third person limited to Rei, mostly. I had the idea while at school. "Hey, the last chapter seemed pretty quick and it wasn't as interesting as you wanted, so why not make one that is the same but from the other's view like the 2nd and 3rd chapter?" I think it came out really well... - hnnhhrtsk127

Rei woke up about five in the morning and, though he tried to go back to sleep, he ended up crawling out of bed to go use the restroom. Sighing, he splashed cold water over his face, drying it off before he put on his red-rimmed glasses. Rei brushed his teeth and headed back to his room where he could sit down and relax a bit longer.

His mind was working its way back to his normally concentrated mode as he turned on a small lamp in the corner of his room, the memory of the day before rushing back into his brain. He let out an exasperated groan.

"What am I going to do?" the purple eyed male asked as he sunk down into the chair at his desk.

As he sat there in silence, a small thought flitted through his mind. Maybe he could meet Nagisa at his house and they could walk to the station together. That would mean he needed to come up with an apology, but. . . he still hadn't worked out what had offended Nagisa quite yet. So, Rei pulled out a piece of paper and began to write all the strange things he had noticed about Nagisa's behavior. He then noted when it had happened, noticing a very repetitive pattern.

All of it seemed to happen right after he mentioned Haru's beautiful form.

The pencil scribbled for a good half an hour before Rei had finally worked enough of it out. He would go meet Nagisa at his house and say he was sorry, making sure to clearly state that he knew the reason as to why the blond had gotten so upset with him. Then, knowing Nagisa, he would forgive Rei and be cheery again. They would walk the complete twenty minutes to the station as Nagisa chattered about whatever he felt like, as usual.

A confident and self-satisfied grin spread across Rei's face. Standing up, he began to prepare for the day's practice. He changed from his pajamas into a bright blue t-shirt and khaki shorts with his favorite pair of trunks underneath. A black color with purple butterflies lining the legs. He had worn one similar the day before to practice. Rei neatly placed a towel into a duffel bag along with some boxers for after practice. Grabbing some socks, a bottle of sunscreen, his goggles and cap, the blue-haired teen headed out of his room and down the steps with an hour left to go before he needed to head to Nagisa's home.

He was surprised to find his mother already up and cooking breakfast for him. She smiled at her son as he placed his bag on the back of a chair and shoved the rest of the stuff he had grabbed into his bag, not including the socks which he pulled on a bit afterwards.

"Goodmorning," Rei said contentedly.

"You were up earlier than usual today, Rei-kun," his mother observed.

Laughing guiltily, Rei agreed. "I was. I couldn't sleep."

"I figured that much," she responded with a light giggle. "That's why I got up to fix you breakfast. Eating well and exercising are all a part of getting a good rest."

"Thank you."

Rei pulled out a glass and poured some orange juice, taking a seat. His mother was a small woman, about the same height as Nagisa, with the same blue hair as her son. Her eyes were grey and had a gentle look to them. She was a smart woman with a kind heart, but she was also fairly strict, not that she needed to be. Rei didn't misbehave and he always worked hard.

Within five minutes, Rei's mother sets a plate down in front of him with some eggs on it as well as some diced vegetables.

"Thank you!" Rei smiled, beginning to eat as his mother left him to himself.

After he had finished, Rei put the plate away and left a note to let his mother know it tasted very good. He filled a water bottle up and stuck it in his bag. Rei had ten minutes until he had to leave, but he decided to go ahead and leave anyway. He wasn't sure if he could contain himself anymore. His nerves were building up from having to wait, so the blue haired boy slipped on his tennis shoes and left with his stuff.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Rei felt nervous the entire walk to Nagisa's. He didn't even get to enjoy the cooler weather because he was so anxious. A few little kids were running down the side of the street with bubbles and giggling, and Rei had to step aside to let them pass. He continued on afterwards, wiping his palms on his shorts and adjusting his glasses.

Slowly, he made his way up to Nagisa's door and pressed the doorbell. He sighed, trying to stay as calm as possible. He had planned. There was no way this could go wrong!

The door swung open to reveal one of Nagisa's three sisters who had short brown hair and was one year out of highschool. She smiled and greeted Rei, telling him that Nagisa was upstairs and that she would go get him.

"Okay, thank you Hazuki-senpai," Rei said, bowing his head slightly.

"It's nothing, Rei-kun! Hold on a second," she chimed before closing the door and scampering off.

This left Rei at the door with his own thoughts. He felt like he might get sick in the heat, even though he had been perfectly fine the day before. Knowing that his face was turning pink, Rei rubbed his temple. He was so frightened. The door opened as soon as he put his hand down and Nagisa smiled down at him.

That smile faded into a shocked look when he saw his friend standing there. "Rei-chan?"

Swiftly, Rei lowered his head, his face still flushed. "I'm sorry for offending you Nagisa-kun. I may have gone too far when talking about Haru-senpai," Rei stated, feeling as if his heart may just burst. His voice wavered just a bit, but he made sure he still sounded collected.

"I should apologize too, Rei-chan. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Rei looked up at Nagisa, whose cheeks had turned a light pink, with shock. He hadn't expected an apology at all. Either way, the teen accepted it with a nod, gulping down his startled emotions that were building in his chest. He was still a bit on edge, but things went well, as he had predicted. Nagisa put on his shoes as Rei waited patiently on the steps.

"Should we walk to the train together, then?" Nagisa asked, jumping down the steps lightheartedly.

"Yes." Rei followed after Nagisa, rather happy that it had gone so well, though his heart was still racing.

He was glad to hear Nagisa apologize, but Rei knew that the smaller boy had the right to rebuke him. Nagisa could have taken a less harsh approach, true. Either way, Rei realized he had taken things too far and he could not blame the blond for getting upset. It must have been hard never hearing how nice he looked while swimming when Rei spent so much time complimenting Haruka. He mentally noted to make sure he complimented Makoto as well next time. Thankful for Nagisa's correction on his behavior, Rei continued on.

"Thank you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa said, turning to walk backwards.

"For what?" he asked, blinking. First, Nagisa was apologizing and now he was thanking Rei?

"For apologizing, and for coming to meet me." The blond giggled, facing forward once more as he skipped along down the path.

Rei nodded in response. Knowing it was 91.453 percent his fault (he did the math), how could Rei not have come to say he was sorry? He had fretted over it for hours the day before, and he knew it would make for an awkward practice if they were avoiding each other. Assuming that they had just let the subject drop, Rei would have felt guilty the entire time. So, he was glad to have gotten things off of his chest.

They walked in silence for a bit, enjoying the weather which was a good bit cooler than the day before. As the cicadas buzzed and chirped, Rei watched Nagisa stroll along with a smile on his face. Nagisa was staring at the sky which was a bright blue. The amethyst eyed boy quickly averted his eyes, realizing that he was staring at Nagisa in an odd way. Instead, he looked at the grass which was still dusted with morning dew.

"Thank goodness," Nagisa sighed.

"It's a nice day," Rei added, a small smile on his face as the walked over to the bench and waited for their train. He understood what Nagisa was happy about. The day was very beautiful. He also knew that Nagisa would have no way to complain this time.

Nagisa scooted closer to Rei as they waited, playfully bumping his friend's arm. Rei blushed as Nagisa giggled and pulled out a small mascot keychain from his bag. Rei leaned back, his face contorting, as the bird was dangled in front of his face. His face was mostly flushed as Nagisa leaned over his lap. The way that Nagisa had no problem practically sitting in Rei's lap was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"You still have those? They aren't beautiful!" he shouted.

Giggling, Nagisa bounced. "Come on, Rei-chan! They're cute!" He tried to sound convincing, but did not succeed.

"They are not cute!" Rei argued.

They really weren't. . . The birds were slightly creepy and Rei had no idea why Haru continued making them. What was he even doing with them? Piling them up around his house? Maybe he would ask the raven later.

Nagisa was putting the small figure away when the train pulled in and they boarded, the smaller of the two bouncing along while Rei remained fairly stiff. Rei did enjoy Nagisa's company, but his lack of boundaries always made him nervous. He wasn't sure why it made him  _so_  nervous, but it did. So, he just sat there the entire ride and listened to Nagisa talk with pink cheeks.


	6. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice with a boner and major confusion on Rei's part.

When they got to the pool, Haru was already floating in the water. Makoto was sitting on the side, watching as the raven turned and dove under the surface, only to come back up in the corner on the opposite end of the pool. Nagisa opened up the gate and dropped his bag, beginning to strip off his shirt.

“Mako-chan! Goodmorning!”

Makoto turned around, a gentle smile on his face. “Good morning, Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun.”

Rei nodded at Makoto, maneuvering his way around the blond to set his things down and get off his clothing. It didn’t take him long to put it away, neatly, and put on his goggles and cap. Looking over at Nagisa’s bag, Rei shook his head. He just stripped and threw his clothes wherever, not bothering to even close the bag. Typical for Nagisa, though Rei remembered how clean Nagisa’s room always was.

“Where is Gou-chan?” Nagisa asked, looking around him as he stepped up to the edge of the pool.

“She was in the changing room, I think,” Makoto said, his eyes rolling up as he was thinking.

“Another ritual. . .” Nagisa thought aloud.

“Not “another ritual”. And they aren’t rituals anyway!” Kou fussed. Nagisa jumped and turned only to see Kou walking through the gate. “Anyway, now that you are all here, I have the schedule for today’s practice. We have to cut it short about two hours because I have birthday dinner with my parents, but I think we can get what we need done.” The redhead held up a sheet of paper as Haru climbed out of the water.

“Another one of Rin’s regimens?” Nagisa asked, grabbing at the paper.

“Yes. I asked him to give me a good one.”

They all gathered around to look at the list, Nagisa being pressed in the closest. Rei was pressed up against his back in quite a compromising position so when Nagisa went to step back, he rubbed against Rei. The purple eyed teen jumped back, blood rushing to his face as he looked away. Makoto and Nagisa turned to look at him, tilting their heads.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes! Nagisa-kun just almost stepped on my feet is all.”

The blond giggled, “Sorry, Rei-chan.”

Kou rolled her eyes, snatching the paper and fussing at them to get to work. Nagisa whined, hopping into the water on her order. “Warm up. Stretch. Then a few laps.” Pausing, Kou looked at the sheet. “Nagisa, we still need to work on improving your time.”

“Okay.” Nagisa began to warm up as the other two listened to Kou.

Haru, of course, just continued to swim. He did his thing and nobody bothered him unless it was to remind him to stay hydrated or that they needed to eat and let the food settle on their stomachs.

Rei glanced back at Nagisa as he swam, actually paying attention to his strokes and taking it in. He was surprised by how nice it actually looked. The way the smaller teen swam created an allusion, making it look like he extended his arms all the way through. Rei found himself lost in the detail before too long, Makoto smiling at him. Kou snapped at them, and Rei jerked back, very startled and embarrassed.

“Pay attention, we have stuff to do.”

“S-sorry!”

“Seriously,” Kou sighed exasperatedly. “Anyway, I need Makoto working on his turn. It slows you down even though your push is good.” As Makoto left, Kou let out a relieved sigh. “Just work on your form.”

Rei looked momentarily discouraged, but saw the opportunity as it was and hopped into the pool. He dove right in and started practicing with the rest of the group, every now and then pausing to get timed or receive commentary from Kou.

“Lunch break!” Kou called.

Nagisa was the first out of the pool. He dried off and put on his jacket to keep the cool breeze from freezing him. Pulling out his lunch, Nagisa gulped down some of the water. His sandwich was already halfway gone by the time Rei was out and drying off.

“Nagisa-kun, you really shouldn’t eat so fast after swimming.”

The blond giggled, looking up at Rei. “Just sit down and eat, Rei-chan.”

Rei sighed and took a seat beside Nagisa. He watched Makoto coax Haru out of the pool as he pulled out his bentou. Rice and chicken with strawberries and chopped carrots.

Nagisa peered over Rei’s shoulder. “Wow, your mom is really nice, Rei-chan!” He showed Rei his box. “I have to fix my own.”

“It looks fine.” Rei adjusted his glasses, looking at his food. “My mom is nice.”

Nagisa giggled, biting into a small tomato. “Her cake is very good, too.” He looked up, thinking about when he visited for Rei’s birthday and she had cake. It was chocolate with vanilla icing. He almost started to drool.

“Thank you.” Rei glanced at Nagisa. The blond’s eyes were glazed over in thought and his cheeks were pink. The blue haired teen blushed in return, looking down at his rice.

He was wondering why he had been staring at Nagisa so much today as Makoto, Haru, and Kou came to sit with them. Kou struck up a conversation, keeping everyone distracted. As usual, Nagisa was the most animated one there, hopping up and down. Rei couldn’t stop watching him. He wasn’t even completely aware he was doing it anymore.

Lunch break concluded and everyone was back in the pool. Nagisa swam up to Rei and hopped on his back. “Let’s play a game,” he mused.

“I’m practicing.”

Nagisa whined, “Come on. Please? It’ll be fun!”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Makoto chimed in. “It could be a team building thing.”

“Yeah!” Nagisa swam over to the edge and hopped out. He retrieved a small ball from his bag. “Let’s play monkey in the middle,” he mused, holding the ball up.

Rei sighed, going to stand behind Makoto who was asking Haru to play. Haru didn’t say anything but a simple “sure” before he was in the circle as well. Nagisa jumped back into the water and placed himself in the middle.

“Me first!” Nagisa tossed the ball to Rei.

Rei threw the ball to Makoto, Nagisa jumping up to catch it. He wasn’t anywhere close to the ball. The game continued on for a bit before Haru went to throw the ball to Rei. Nagisa backed up into him which immediately sent blood rushing through Rei. Rei didn’t catch the ball because his hands were fumbling somewhere else in confusion, meaning Nagisa got it, and that Rei -since he could have caught the ball- was in the middle.

Rei struggled to catch the ball, a blush covering his face. The cold water was helpful to shrink his problems but not completely diminish them. So, he never ended up getting out of the middle, much to Nagisa’s amusement.

They only had an hour or so of practice left, so Rei kept to himself for the rest of it. He did not understand why he suddenly got all hot and bothered and he didn’t want to figure it out. It was embarrassing enough, wondering if Nagisa had noticed. Of course, the blond hadn’t noticed, but it didn’t keep Rei from thinking he might have.

When practice concluded, Rei was the first out of the pool and in the changing room. The others came in after, talking and laughing, save Haru who looked as lost in thought as ever. Kou already headed home.

“Rei-chan! I need help with my homework. . . Can you help me with it?” Nagisa stood beside Rei, giving him puppydog eyes. “Please?”

Rei adjusted his glasses, attempting to hide another blush. “Of course.”

He was aware of how many times Nagisa had made him blush within the last five hours, and it was chipping away at his brain. Why was he so flustered over something so small? Everything small, actually. He had never experienced butterflies like that before. Love? He couldn’t help but wonder.

 


	7. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei finds himself in a very awkward state. It Just keeps going.

Nagisa strolled down the sidewalk with Rei, heading towards the blue haired boys house. Rei had insisted that they stop by his house to get his work. It would take more time to do Nagisa's work one day and then have Rei put more time into his own later they reached Rei's house, Rei paused to get his keys. Nagisa hopped up the steps before Rei could pull out his keys, making him have to reach around the blond and open the door.

"Pardon the intrusion," Nagisa called. He slipped off his shoes and put on the pair of slippers Rei's mom had permanently prepared for him at this point.

"I'm home!"

Rei squeezed past Nagisa a bit uncomfortably. Was it really necessary, he wondered, to stop and look at everything? Nagisa had been to his house about a hundred times at this point.

"I'm going to go get my book bag, Nagisa-kun," he stated before jogging up the steps.

Nagisa watched his friend leave. He smiled happily to himself before heading to the kitchen where Ms. Ryugazaki was.

"Hello, Nagisa-kun." Rei's mother dried off her hands on a dishtowel and pulled away from the sink where she had been scrubbing a pot. "How did practice go?"

"It went really well! It was really tiring, though. . ." Nagisa began rambling about what all had happened that day and telling funny stories about Rei as he waited for Rei to come back.. Rei's mother listened intently, seeing as Rei always answered her question with a simple, "Fine."

After a few moments, Rei entered the kitchen. His face turned pink when he saw Nagisa talking animatedly with his mother. Nagisa made swimming motions with his arms and puffed out his cheeks, going on and on about something silly. Rei's eyes scanned over Nagisa, unconsciously taking in details. He shook his head, scolding himself internally.

"Ah! I meant to ask! Did Rei-chan like detective stories as a kid?" Nagisa threw out this question randomly, taking both Ryugazakis by surprise. The blond, however, was simply thinking back to the festival where he had pushed Rei to go follow after Rin.

"He did," she answered. Rei's mother didn't really bother to ask why Nagisa wanted to know. As Rei's best friend, she figured Rei had done something in front of Nagisa to make him wonder.

The blush on Rei's face only got worse as he stood there. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder loosely, waiting for Nagisa. He cleared his throat, trying to look at Nagisa this time. He was painfully aware that Nagisa had probably figured something was up.

"Should we get going, then, Nagisa-kun?" Rei gulped.

"Yeah!" Nagisa waved goodbye to Rei's mom and headed for the door.

Rei smiled apologetically at his mom. She immediately caught on to the situation when she saw Rei's face. Watching her son walk away, she smiled. Nagisa's feelings were obvious enough and Nagisa himself was aware of them, and Rei's were obvious as well, but neither of the two boys had caught on. She just hoped they'd be happy.

When the two were both heading to Nagisa's house, Nagisa told Rei that his parents were out-of-town. His sister was home, though. Rei nodded, suddenly remembering something his mom had told him.

"You just reminded me that my brother is coming to visit."

Nagisa gasped. "Really? I want to meet him!"

Rei coughed nervously. "W-Well, you're over a lot, so it shouldn't be a problem." The truth was, Rei knew his brother would know his feelings immediately when he met the blond boy and never let Rei live it down.

"Yay!" Nagisa jumped along down the street. He was excited to meet Rei's older brother. They were probably very similar.

Rei sighed. He felt slightly light-headed, but he blamed it on the heat. He wasn't able to place the fluttering in his chest, but he was beginning to assume he might be in love with Nagisa. It worried him, but he knew his parents would be supportive if it ever became a thing. He doubted it would, though. Nagisa was too close to everyone else for his actions toward Rei to be of any significance.

Nagisa popped right through his front door and took off his shoes. "I'm home and Rei is with me!"

"P-Pardon the intrusion." Rei quickly shut the door and took off his shoes. Nagisa was already halfway up the steps by the time Rei was following him.

Nagisa plopped himself on his bed as Rei set up work on the small carpet in Nagisa's room. Letting out a dramatic sigh, Nagisa lay back on the bed. "Rei-chan~ I'm tired."

Rei adjusted his glasses. He looked up to glare at Nagisa, instead getting a perfect view of Nagisa's crotch. His face burned. "We're supposed t-to be working." Rei was starting to think Nagisa was messing with him. He bit the inside of his cheek to distract himself.

"What do I get out of it, though?"

"A good grade?" Rei looked back at Nagisa, now looking him in the eye. What was the blond asking? It sounded perverted. . .

Nagisa pouted. Clearly, Rei wasn't getting the idea at all. Nagisa had placed his emotions the night before. He liked Rei, no, he loved Rei. He was cute and funny and handsome and smart. He was everything.

"If I do it without complaining, you have to go on a date with me," Nagisa shot out calmly. He knew Rei wouldn't freak out and think he was making moves on him, he was too innocent.

"H-Huh? A date?" Rei shifted uncomfortably on the rug. "I d-don't know."

"Please, Rei-chan?" Nagisa slid from the bed and sat on the floor in front of Rei. He leaned forward. "Please?" He held it out for a good four seconds, giving Rei puppy-dog eyes.

"But you're supposed to go on dates with someone you like romantically," Rei tried to reject the offer.

"But I like you, Rei-chan."

Rei's heart skipped a beat, red rushing completely to his face. "N-Nagisa-kun, I-I. . . I think. . ."

Nagisa giggled. Rei was suddenly speechless? It meant he liked him, too, he thought. It was true, but Nagisa didn't want to jump too far into things. Instead, he crawled over to Rei and smiled. Rei sat there shocked. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly, the pieces all clicked into place.

"You were mad because you like me," he blurted "I missed that! How could I miss that?" Rei placed a hand on his temple, rubbing it. "It was such an obvious thing!"

Nagisa smiled, patting Rei on the chest. "It's okay. What about you?"

"What about me?" Rei asked, slightly confused.

"Do you like me?" Nagisa tried to keep his voice from quivering, but it was difficult. If Rei said no, he'd be crushed.

"As far as I can tell. . . yes." Rei looked at his lap nervously.

And that's when Nagisa decided he wasn't doing his homework that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to get pretty steamy. Prepare yourselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Rei have sex. Wow, that's the entire chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of this in one day and then freaked out about how to go about the sex for a freaking week. I have never written Free! much less sexy time for it.

Nagisa held his breath for a moment, deciding whether he should make his move or not. Rei liked him and he liked Rei, so why not? Well, it could mess up their friendship and pull the swim club apart. That was the worst case scenario and the idea that Nagisa had in his head. As he brought his head under Rei’s to look at him, Nagisa’s gut did somersaults. His palms were sweating horribly, and Nagisa was glad for the rug underneath him where he could dry them off and not slip. It was too late to turn back, so Nagisa pressed forward, eyes firmly shut.

As soon as Rei felt Nagisa’s lips on his own, his brain was sent through a shredder. Everything was gone except for Nagisa and what was happening. Every inch of him begged for more, though his brain told him to pull back and ask what Nagisa was going for. He already knew the answer to that, so Rei let his eyes flutter closed. Sparks flew through the larger teen’s body, making his hairs stand on end. It felt like something he’d never experienced before, mainly because he hadn’t. He was so glad he had studied the technique of kissing in that moment he could have kissed someone. He was.

Nagisa pressed forward even more, though it was only so their faces were at comfortable angles. He felt like he was a raft had been caught in a  strong current and was racing down a river over 50 miles per hour. Hesitantly, Nagisa climbed it Rei’s lap, both of their faces turning red from this action. He pulled back once he was settled in Rei’s lap, to look at the purple eyed teen.

“Is this okay?” he asked, voice coming out soft. His eyes searched through the amethyst, searching for any signs of disapproval.  

Rei nodded. “Y-Yes. I know a lot about kissing. This is a good position to be in.”

Nagisa giggled. “No, I mean, is this okay? The kissing.” He bit his lip before continuing what he was saying. “This position often leads to. . . You know.”

Rei looked confused for a second. When it dawned on him, he turned completely red. “Do you have. . ?”

Nagisa nodded. He had everything they would need. His parents had always taught he and his sisters that it’s better to be safe than sorry. And, since he had three older sisters, that was a very stressed point. His older sister was a bit promiscuous, but it wasn’t too bad. Nagisa had purchased his own things when he started developing a want to explore that realm more. He was too embarrassed to admit to it while in this situation, though. So, he just smiled and kissed Rei’s cheek. Another thing he knew for sure was you should be able to laugh with your partner during sex and that, if you can’t, you may not be with the right person. Rei wouldn’t laugh, that he knew. He’d probably be red and nervous the entire time. He stressed too much over these things. Over anything, for that matter.

Nagisa once again kissed Rei, this time bringing his arms around the other’s neck. Rei shivered slightly. Was his neck sensitive? Nagisa tested this by rubbing his thumb over the back Rei’s neck and into his hair. Rei’s body immediately relaxed and he hugged Nagisa’s waist. Nagisa smiled against his friend’s lips, patterning their kisses. At some point, tongue got involved and Nagisa found their mouths molded together as they battled for dominance. They weren’t really battling, though. It was more of a dance where they just wanted to feel each other and be close.

Both boys were breathing through their noses and holding the other tightly. Nagisa had his hands gripping at the beautiful blue locks on Rei’s head while Rei was gripping fast to Nagisa’s waist. Things were becoming more heated pretty quickly. Nagisa had butterflies gathering in his stomach and blood pooling below that. Rei had blood flowing in two different areas, no lower than his legs which had gone numb from the weight on them.

Nagisa pulled back and drew in one deep breath, puffing it out. “C-Can we move this to the bed?”

Rei nodded, feeling a sudden shock in his chest that sent more blood down to his pants.

Nagisa stood up and adjusted his shorts, blushing. He went and sat on his bed where he could lay back on the pillows. Rei followed after, legs tingling from loss of blood flow.

“Where should I. . ?” Rei looked at Nagisa for an answer. Nagisa lifted his legs so his knees were bent a feet were on the blanket. He spread his legs, allowing for Rei to be between them. “Of course.” He leaned over Nagisa once more, kissing him.

Nagisa giggled a bit, wrapping his legs around Rei’s waist. Rei’s face turned bright red, feeling the pressure on his crotch. He pulled back and gasped a bit as the blond pulled him closer. Out of self-consciousness, Rei his his face in the crook between Nagisa’s neck and shoulder.

“Rei-chan, it’s okay,” Nagisa mused, smiling. He nudged Rei with his shoulder. “You should kiss my neck.”

“A hickey?” Rei pulled his head from Nagisa’s skin.

Nagisa nodded sharply. He got that intense determined look on his face as he looked at Rei. “I want you to give me a hickey.”

Rei adjusted his glasses and went back to Nagisa’s neck, but not to hide his face this time. Instead, he pinched a bit of skin between his teeth and sucked. Nagisa’s eyes widened as he let out a small moan. Rei blushed madly. Nagisa just moaned. At something he did. Rei repeated this action in another spot, earning another groan and an involuntary grinding. Rei gasped again, pushing forward against Nagisa who was now grinding into his crotch out of instinct. Rei was doing the same. He couldn’t control the urge.

Nagisa was panting, sweat covering his forehead. “Rei-chan, can we keep going?”

Rei breathed out a yes. So, Nagisa began to pull at Rei’s shirt. Nervously, the blue haired teen complied and pulled off his shirt. Nagisa could have drooled. He’d seen Rei shirtless before but he looked better in this situation. Rei started to pull off the blond’s shirt, who, in turn, let the thing be tugged off. They both smelled like chlorine, but it didn’t matter. Not at all.

This time, it was Nagisa to kiss Rei’s neck. He sucked on the skin right between the other’s collar bone. Rei let out a small whine in return, it felt really good which surprised him. Nagisa pulled back and reached around to tug at Rei’s pants.

“Oh, uh. . .” Rei shyly pulled back. “Are you sure, Nagisa-kun? It’s going to hurt.”

“Nagisa.”

The blue haired boy looked stunned. “What?”

“Call me Nagisa,” the blond stated. He sat on his knees and reached for Rei’s pants. He started tugging them down, receiving no protest from Rei. The purple eyed teen was too busy trying not to ball up and cry from embarrassment. Nagisa, of course, giggled.

Rei let Nagisa pull down his pants at the same time as his boxers. He looked to his left, red covering his face down to his shoulders. Nagisa blushed, too. He was surprised by Rei’s size. After a moment of silence, Nagisa kissed Rei’s tanned right shoulder.

“You’re big, Rei.”

Rei tensed at the sound of his name with no suffix. It sounded so smooth and soft when Nagisa said it, only making him even more turned on. So, he took a shallow breath and turned back to Nagisa.

“I’ve read up on this and I believe I can perform it well, so please lay down.”

Nagisa bit his lip to stifle a giggle, laying down. Rei slowly tugged off Nagisa’s pants. His eyes widened at the sight before him. No boxers. Though he had finally managed to calm down his blush, it came back full blown. He dropped Nagisa’s shorts on the floor.

“The lube is i-in the top drawer,” the smaller stammered. The view of Rei leaning over him was breathtaking, with his blue bangs falling in his face, pieces sticking slightly to his forehead. His eyes looked determined, though somewhat hazed over with lust.

Rei leaned to the side, pulling the drawer out. He grabbed a red bottle and a condom. He wanted to ask Nagisa why he had them, but it was a rude question, so he refrained from the question at hand and moved on to what was happening presently. He opened up the bottle and drizzled some gently over his three good fingers. Nagisa flung his arms around his lover’s neck and yanked him down for a kiss. Rei’s glasses got thrown off in the hassle, but he left them there. He didn’t need them to kiss or prepare Nagisa. Hesitantly, he circled Nagisa’s opening, earning him a quiet moan and a buck up.

“Please, Rei.” Nagisa looked up at rei, pink eyes glistening with small tears.

Rei was near-sighted so, this was clear to him. He began to push a finger into Nagisa, surprised to find him as loose as he was. Not that he was loose, he was just not nearly as tight as Rei expected.

“Ah-n. . .”

Nagisa’s mouth fell open a bit, pants filling the air around the two. Letting his head fall back against the pillow, Nagisa let out a soft moan. Rei used his left arm to support him, his hand placed at Nagisa’s side. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Nagisa, tearing two small whimpers from the blond.

“More, p-please.”

Rei nodded and added a second finger. He was trying to keep himself from overthinking things, and he was doing a pretty good job with Nagisa distracting him. He scissored his fingers and started a nice, languid pace. Nagisa’s back arched off of the blue and white sheets. He looked like he might cry out, but no sound escaped his lips. Rei quickly added a third finger, this time drawing out a loud moan from Nagisa.

“Nagisa, y-your sister,” Rei whispered.

The blond nodded, moving his hips against Rei. “I know.”

Nagisa reached up and pushed blue bangs away from Rei’s face. Both of them were completely broken by the lust, leaving Nagisa panting and whimpering underneath of a very intense looking Rei. The larger teen was panting, too, though he was too worked up to notice. Nagisa did, however, and he loved it. They way his eyes were slightly watery and how his jaw was still tight even with his mouth slightly parted.

Eventually, Nagisa felt like he really did need more, and he vocalized his feelings. “Rei, p-please. I want more. . .” His voice was soft and wavered.

In their close spacing, Rei could feel Nagisa’s breath which was hot and moist against his skin. He nodded before removing his fingers from Nagisa. He was nervous. What if he hurt Nagisa? What if Nagisa thought he was bad at it? What if-

Nagisa seemed to see the frightened, frozen look on Rei’s face because he poked him in the chest and whispered, “It’ll be okay.”

Rei gulped, pulse hammering in his ears and he tried to open the condom. His palms sweat, making it hard to tear the wrapping. Slowly, his face grew redder, feeling self-conscious about how long it was taking him to open such a simple looking package. Nagisa, though he was slightly impatient with need, smiled gently. Rei was so cute.

“D-Don’t laugh,” Rei stammered, brows forming a thin line.

Nagisa only grinned wider. “But, you’re so cute. Come here.” He held out a hand for the package.

Hesitantly, he was given the small thing. Nagisa tore it with his teeth easily. Rei looked faintly ashamed, but Nagisa just pulled him down and hugged him, giggling. Rei chuckled lightly in response, surprising the other.

When Rei had finally worked on the pre-lubed condom, he positioned himself at Nagisa’s entrance. His purple eyes locked with pink, questioning silently. He got a nod in response. So, after taking a few deep breaths, he began pushing into Nagisa.

A small, short gasp escaped from the blond’s pink lips. He pushed his fist against his mouth to hold back noises as Rei spread him. It didn’t feel like he was being torn, perhaps because of how caught up he and Rei were, but he was appreciative. In all honesty, pain immediately was smothered by the pleasure of being filled, and Nagisa found himself pushing against Rei.

Groans bubbled up in Rei’s throat, threatening to burst out, but he held them back. He needed to take things slow, he reminded himself. He didn’t want Nagisa limping or having a hard time swimming the next day or two. Though, part of him actually thoughtt he might be pleased with himself if nobody else would be there to see it.

“M-Move,” Nagisa gasped.

Rei obeyed, now moving his hands from his lover’s hips back to the sheets. He rocked his hips slowly, making sure the bed didn’t creak beneath them and give them away - not that Hazuki-onee-san would judge them, she just might be a bit grossed out. Nagisa’s bed was actually fairly silent even when the smaller boy was jumping up and down on it. He silently thanked the gods.

In order to muffle his moans, Nagisa pulled Rei down and buried his head in the crook between Rei’s neck and shoulder. He pushed back against Rei, short nails digging into the back of Rei’s shoulders. A few simple pleas poured from between slightly swollen lips, pushing Rei to move faster. Nagisa made a particularly loud sound, which he cut off by biting on Rei’s shoulder - getting a hiss of pain in return, when Rei hit a certain spot. Determined, Rei aimed directly the same each time.

“Ah! R-Rei. . .!” Nagisa whisper-shouted, knowing he couldn’t be but so loud.

With their lack of experience, the two were quickly approaching their climaxes, Rei a little bit further ahead with the stimulation on his dick. Thinking on his feet, he grabbed Nagisa’s erection and began pumping. It was a bit clumsy, but Nagisa got louder against his skin.

“C-Cumming. . .!”

That was all the warning Rei needed and the only he got before Nagisa tightened around him and squeezed him tighter, sticky liquid dripping down his hand and splattered across both of their chests. This drew Rei over the edge as well, and he milked himself out in Nagisa. He pulled out right after and sighed. He pulled off the condom, tied it off, and put it in the trash under a few tissues he used to wipe off the extra jizz around his dick.

Nagisa lay back on the bed, arms above his head, panting. Rei, being thoughtful, wiped him off with a few tissues.

“Can we cuddle, Rei-chan?” Nagisa was back to whimpering and giving puppy-dog eyes.

Silently, the blue haired boy lifted the sheets up and over Nagisa, crawling in beside him after pulling on a pair of underwear. Nagisa hummed happily and snuggled up to him. Rei just blushed and closed his eyes. He still hadn’t come to the realization that it was all real, and neither had Nagisa. Things like that hit a person all at once. Probably when they wake up from a post-sex nap.


	9. Torturing Kou

When Nagisa woke up, Rei was still asleep, mouth hanging open and hair still perfectly messed up from the blond’s wandering hands. It was also nearly dark outside. So, Nagisa yawned a sat up. He poked lightly at Rei’s cheeks, watching as his purple eyes blinked open. As soon as Rei was awake, he shot up and turned red.

“Morning, Rei,” the blond giggled.

Rei stumbled over words for a good minute before he just shut his mouth. He gulped, took a few breaths, and then tried again. “Are you sore?”

He got a small shake of the head in return and then a small nod. “Not much.”

Red faced, Rei stared at his lap. He glanced over at Nagisa to find him staring, then his eyes shot right back to his lap. “Nagisa, what are we, exactly?”

The question shocked Nagisa, so he had to think for a moment. “Boyfriends,” he finally responded. “I think Mako-chan was suspicious, so we can tell the team.”

“It would be easier than keeping it a secret, but we probably shouldn’t tell anyone else at school.” Rei knew that wouldn’t end up well and he was already a mess as it was just thinking about the team knowing.

Reassuringly, Nagisa crawled over and sat in Rei’s lap, pressing a kiss on his cheek. They sat there in their underwear, comforting each other with their presence for a bit, even though Rei was embarrassed. It was nice. They had completely forgotten about their homework, though Rei would later protest to him just being half asleep. Eventually, they got pulled from Nagisa’s room to eat dinner, and Rei returned home. Nagisa snuck him a goodnight kiss on the front step. When Rei went to pull back after a short kiss, Nagisa looped his arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him for a good minute. Rei said goodbye looking like a tomato.

Nagisa picked up his cell phone the next morning and called Makoto, smiling and pulling on shorts over his speedo that he had carefully picked out for practice that day.

“Hello, Nagi-”

“Mako-chan! I have some good news!” Nagisa shouted loud enough for the entire house to hear, but everyone in his family had something to do that day and had all left, much to Nagisa’s luck.

“What is it?” Makoto did sound generally curious. It must have been good news if Nagisa wasn’t waiting to tell him at practice. Even Nagisa didn’t get this worked up on a normal basis.

“Well, you see, Rei-chan came over to do homework last night.” Makoto chuckled and made a confirming noise to say he understood. “And then. . .” Nagisa trailed off. He wasn’t sure what to say. Maybe just say that they became boyfriends? No. . . that doesn’t just happen.

After a bit of silence, Makoto cleared his throat. “And then. . .?”

“We had sex,” he blurted out honestly.

The choked breath on the other side of the phone was obvious. Makoto’s eyes went wide as he swallowed down a bit of food. Haru gave him a questioning look as he bit into his mackerel and mouthed ‘what’ to him. Makoto just waved a hand.

“Th-that’s great, Nagisa-kun.”

“I know! Anyway! I’ll see you at practice! I have to go to Re-” Nagisa paused, a muffled voice coming through the door and through the phone. “Nevermind. He’s already here. Bye, Mako-chan.”

When the phone clicked, Makoto pulled it away from his ear and sighed. He closed it. So, Nagisa and Rei had gotten to have sex but all he and Haru had done was kiss. Twice. He looked over at Haruka to find him staring out at the back, eating.

“What was that about?” he questioned, not really sounding too interested, but he did actually take the time to ask, so Makoto decided to tell him.

“Nagisa-kun and Rei-kun had. . .” He felt his face heat up. Sex wasn’t something he’d ever spoken about out loud, especially not around Haruka. “They had sex,” he finished.

Haru didn’t falter, resulting in a small sigh from Makoto, who went and grabbed stuff for he and Haru before practice.

The day was back to being unnaturally hot and uncomfortable. The humidity made Nagisa’s hair frizzy, so he clipped his bangs up and puffed out his cheeks, sitting up against the fence. He’d eaten a late breakfast and Rei had refused to let him get into the pool until he was sure it had settled.

“Good morning!” Kou announced, walking through the green gate. She was greeted with a hello and a splash from Haru jumping into the pool.

The redhead looked around at the boys. Nagisa slumped against the fence, Rei sitting on his right, red faced, and Makoto watching Haruka swim with his legs thrown over the edge of the pool. She almost admired Makoto’s muscles, but she caught herself and shook her head to rid herself of the distraction. She glanced back at Nagisa and Rei.

Rei looked abnormally on edge while Nagisa looked grumpy, but he had a very shiny, happy aura about him that rivaled his normal glitter.

“What happened?” she asked, not really caring who answered her.

All three boys, the ones that weren’t swimming, turned their attention to Kou. Makoto followed her line of sight and smiled warmly, though his face grew red.

“We had sex,” Nagisa offered. Rei seized up behind the blond, mouth going open as a slight squeak came out. His hands were out defensively. Nagisa giggled despite his boyfriend’s issues, his grumpy face gone.

Kou went purple. “Why are you all gay?” she huffed. The whole dilemma with all attractive guys being gay was never something she understood until she met guys on the swim teams around her. Except coach Mikoshiba. He was straight, luckily for her.

Rei straightened his shirt, brushing off imaginary dust. “Makoto and Haruka aren’t gay.”

Everyone, except Haru, turned to look at Rei. They all seemed to have that ‘are-you-kidding-me’ look, Makoto’s more gentle than the rest. He hung his head. He really should have known.

Kou sighed, shoulders slumping. “Just take it easy today, guys. It’s hot and I don’t feel well.”

Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“You guys talking about your relationships,” she stated. “Plus, we’ve been working extra hard. We need a lazy day.”

Nagisa jumped up, grinning. He tossed off his shirt and threw himself into the water. Everyone watched, laughing to themselves. Rei seemed strained, though. He was. Nagisa was only in that small speedo and he couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. He was so terribly distracted that he could barely think about anything anyone was saying.

“Rei-kun!”

Rei jerked up, looking at Kou. He turned bright red. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. . . Take off your shirt and get in the pool already,” she ordered, looking a bit exasperated.

Nodding, the blue haired boy did as he was told. He turned to go get in the pool after he put his shirt down. Suddenly, a yelp stopped him.

“What happened to your back?” Kou yelled.

Rei turned, trying to look at it. He had pink scratches all over his upper back, between his shoulders. Nagisa was giggling manically, but everyone else was just looking. Haru blinked.

“Nagisa’s nails,” he stated plainly.

Makoto’s face turned into a rose and he froze. “H-Haru-chan! You can’t just say stuff like that!”

Haru looked questioningly at his boyfriend. Nagisa was still grinning and Rei was still freaking out. “It’s true.”

“It’s not my fault!” The blond put on his best pout face. “He made me lose it.”

Suddenly, Rei slammed his face into his hands and screamed. It was more of a yell than a scream, but the entire city could hear it if they really tried.

“R-Rei-chan?” Nagisa looked a bit worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’d give him a second,” Makoto said, putting a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. Nagisa sighed and relaxed, so Makoto pulled away. “You broke him,” he stated blankly after a while. When Nagisa looked up, Makoto’s brows were furrowed.

“He’ll be fine. . .”

“Look at Haru-chan being the smart guy today,” Nagisa giggled. He playfully splashed water at his blue-eyed friend.

Haru simply blinked. “He will. If Makoto and I had sex, Makoto would probably freak out if everyone found out.” The way his look didn’t falter still amazed the blond.

“Wait! You still haven’t had sex?! It’s been eight months!” Nagisa’s eyes were huge and he was on his tip-toes.

All he got was a slight shake of the head from Haru and, when he looked at Makoto, a smile right over a bright red face. He turned back to ask Haru when he wanted to do it but he was gone again.

“Thank you for gracing us with your mysterious presence,” Nagisa said straight faced then saluted.

“I hate you all. All of you.”

Nagisa looked back to find Kou standing on the edge of the pool, hands on her hips. “Koooooooouuuuuu-chan.”

“At least you said my name right. . .” she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, nagisa actually explained! haru-chan may have some explaining of his own to do next chapter ;)


	10. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto seems to be worrying and Haru decides to buy him ice cream, giving Nagisa the thought that he needs to take Rei on a date.

Practice was pretty much useless from there on, even though Kou was doing her best to keep them all in line, nobody was focusing on anything. It was a complete disaster in her eyes. Sure, Haruka kept swimming and practicing, but most of it was just him floating around and doing simple little flips under the water just to end up somewhere else in the pool. Kou had to give Rei credit. He was giving it his best shot. However, Nagisa was just swimming back and forth and doing lazy laps then trying to convince her to let them play games. Makoto was trying, too, trying to convince Haru to actually swim some laps.

“Lunch break,” the girl finally announced, sinking into a chair by the gate in grief. She placed a hand on her temple and rubbed, trying to relax.

Nagisa pulled himself out of the pool and laid out his towel to sit on while he ate, shivering just slightly in the breeze that had picked up. He was supposed to have an extra towel to dry off, but, him being him, he had forgotten one. So, he simply pulled out his box and opened it up, tremoring.

Rei got out after Makoto, and even Haru who had gotten pulled out by his boyfriend, and dried off, making sure to do so completely and thoroughly. He replaced his goggles with his glasses, laid out his towel, then took a seat. He glanced over at the blond, noting that Nagisa was probably too focused on his food to look up and see him watching. So, watch he did. The purple eyed teen tilted his head, watching as Nagisa ate his chicken. The way Nagisa’s eyes sparkled when he ate something delicious was captured completely in his head and it brought a small smile to Rei’s face. 

Some time along the way, Rei still watching the smaller blond and forgetting about his lunch, the breeze picked up again. Somehow, Rei was so entranced by the cute boy that he hadn’t noticed how cold he may be. When Nagisa shivered, Rei picked up his dry towel and immediately placed it over the other’s head and shoulders. 

Nagisa looked up in surprise, pink eyes going wide. His boyfriend simply offered him a grin, which he returned. “Thank you,” he hummed.

Rei had the urge to lean forward and press a small kiss to his forehead, so he did. He pulled back immediately and covered his face with his hands, red burning his skin. Nagisa was red, too. That was the first sign of affection Rei had shown so openly, especially in public, and that thought sent a joy-filled warmth running through him that almost made him tear up.

“You should eat,” Nagisa giggled, tilting his head to the right slightly.

“Oh!” Rei jumped, grabbing around in his bag until he found his lunch. “Right. Thank you.” How embarrassing. . . he’d gotten so carried away in his thoughts that he’d forgotten to touch his food. Nagisa was nearly done with his. It didn’t matter though, he was eating it now. 

 

After lunch, everyone seemed more focused, except for Rei. Rei was just as focused, but he kept watching Nagisa. Nagisa was in his full practice mode. A look that could only be described as hot always came across his face at times like these. The way he moved was beautiful. Rei found himself wanting to touch him. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. 

Nagisa was trying to impress his boyfriend.

Makoto pulled up from the edge of the pool and sat down, legs kicking the water idly as he slowly sipped down some water. He needed a lot of that today, he noticed as he sat the bottle down to breathe. The green eyed teenager sighed a bit, kind of upset about what Haru had said earlier. He had talked about sexual relations like they were nothing, yet he refused to touch Makoto it seemed. Maybe Haru was just absent minded and never thought about it. “I suppose that would make sense,” Makoto mumbled to himself. But sometimes it was hard to not know how Haru felt about him. When he asked, Haru would say something along the lines of “I like mackerel and I like Makoto.” Makoto, for the life of him, just didn’t know how that was supposed to make him feel.  
As he looked around at the others, his eyes stopped on Rei. Rei was watching Nagisa, giving him this look. This look was the look someone gave the person they loved. He had this small smile on his face and his eyes were relaxed. He looked like he never wanted to not see Nagisa. Of course, Makoto knew that look, he’d given it to Haru on accident many times even before they were a couple, back when Makoto worried that Rin had him, that Haru loved Rin.

Sometimes he still worried about that.

Makoto hopped back into the pool and pulled his goggles back on. He had to focus, he reminded himself. There was no time to worry over Haruka. Haru would tell him if he didn’t want to be boyfriends anymore. . . Right?

Makoto only panicked more.

He was caught in thee act of panic by the boyfriend that was causing it. He had glanced at Makoto as he often did when he knew he wouldn’t be caught, only to find Makoto put his head down on the side of the pool like he was worried or sad. Haru was slightly concerned. It wasn’t often Makoto did that without an obvious reason. 

The black haired boy decided he’d tell Makoto he needed to run by the small market and he’d get them popsicles. Makoto always appreciated small signs like those.  
Haru knew him well. . .

Once this was decided, he went back to swimming, and each boy resumed practice, distracted by their boyfriends. Nagisa was motivated, Rei was distracted, Makoto felt like he might get sick, and Haru. . . well he may or may not have been sparing glances at his boyfriend, watching him with a small look of love. Makoto would have fainted had he seen it.

 

When Kou called practice to an end with a small speech, everyone seemed relieved. They all rushed to the locker room to escape the heat that had just enveloped them, even Haru. He didn’t linger in the water longer than he had to. He seemed eager for something and everyone noticed it. He was the first dressed and he waited patiently for Makoto by the door.

Nagisa looked up at Rei, still feeling proud that he’d gotten taller than before. “Rei-chan, I think they’re going on a date,” he whispered.

Rei furrowed his brows. “I don’t know, Makoto-senpai seems a bit confused,” he observed plainly as Makoto rushed up to him, innocent looking as always.

There was a small conversation between the two before they left and Nagisa gave Rei this knowing look before he wrapped his arms around Rei’s arm and hugged it. “I wanna have a date, too, Rei.”

Rei turned beat red. “N-Nagisa-kun! I-I don’t know. . .”

“Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase,” he begged. “I’ll take you out for ice cream. I want alone time with Rei.”

Rei gulped and pulled at his collar. “Okay. Let’s go, then.”

The blond jumped and giggled. “Yay!” He was elated. Goodness, he was a cutie, Rei thought.


End file.
